


Second Chances

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cheating, Flashbacks, Food, M/M, Past, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Falling in love is a wonderful experience. But when your partner finds love in another, what are you supposed to do? Years later, he comes back around. Do you give him a second chance?





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is based from one of my poems with the same title as this fic. I hope you enjoy it ❤️

Chapter 1 

**[Look at us, you and me**  
**and tell me, what do you see?**  
**We’re both on the edge of giving up,**  
**how do we set ourselves free?]**

  
_“Sehun, let’s break up.”_ Junmyeon says, hands trembling, heart beating wildly as tears form in his eyes.  
_“Jun, what are you saying? Where is this all coming from?”_  
_“What we have is not the same an_ _ymore, you know exactly why I’m saying this.”_

It wasn’t anything spontaneous, more like a gradual sort of being broken apart. It’s like when your favorite cup falls on the floor, but it doesn’t shatter, so you thought it’s okay. But little did you know, cracks had already formed. And slowly, the tiny cracks grow bigger until eventually, the cup breaks on its own.

  
Junmyeon walks towards Sehun, grabs his hand, slowly slides a ring on his palm, something he had just taken off his finger.

_“Take this. I’m done with all your bullshit, Sehun. Drop the act. I know you’ve been fooling around.”_

He slams the door as he left, leaving a surprised Sehun behind.

It wasn’t always like this. In fact, Junmyeon doesn’t know how it came to this point. They used to be the happiest couple, the type which makes their friends jealous because of how perfect they are for each other.  
So, where the hell did things start to go wrong?

*************5 years ago**************

  
_“Jun, that guy is staring at you again. It’s his third time going to the café this week. I think he has a crush on you.”_ Baekhyun said, nudging Junmyeon with his elbow.  
Junmyeon lifted his head a bit to check out the guy that his friend was talking about and as he did, their eyes met so he immediately looked back down.  
_‘Wow, he looks gorgeous.’,_ he thinks to himself.  
_“Get back to work, Baek.”_ , Junmyeon replied.

\----------------

Later that night, Junmyeon was closing up the café and locking the door when his mind wandered back to the guy Baekhyun pointed out earlier.

Gorgeous was an understatement, he looked like someone who came straight out of a magazine. With a single glance, his breath was taken away. This is the reason why he immediately looked down when their eyes met. He felt shy.

He wasn’t always like this, he’s not the shy type. He’s a sociable person, the kind that makes friends easily, someone who can strike up a conversation even at the most unconventional times. However, when it came to that man, he was all stutters and nerves.

He slaps himself mentally as he started walking home especially when he remembers what happened earlier. He wishes a hole can open up in the ground and swallow him whole.

Honestly, he wanted to blame Baek for it. He just had to leave him at that exact moment, what a nice friend. Sometimes, he thinks Baek forgets that he is actually the owner of the café, especially when it comes to his match making agenda.

As much as he was annoyed at his friend but what’s the point? Nevertheless, he was left with no choice but to go to the counter and accommodate the customer.

 _“Hi, what would you like to have?”_  
_“You.”_

Okay, Junmyeon must have been hearing things wrong, he swears he heard the guy saying ‘you’. Maybe he’s too tired.

 _“I-I-I-I b-b-b-beg your pardon?”_  
_“I said, which would you recommend?”_

Oh god, what a delusional man he is.

 _“We have our famous café blend called Universe’s coffee if you want to try it.”_  
_“Then I’ll have a cup of it, uhm, Jun”,_ the man said, peeking at the name tag on Junmyeon’s apron.  
_“One cup of Universe’s coffee, for dine? Anything else, sir?”_ Junmyeon replies, thankful at how easily he regained his composure. After all, being professional a work is top priority.  
_“Nothing else.”_  
_“That will be 5000 won. Can I have your name?”_  
_“It’s Sehun.”_  
_“Okay, sir Sehun. We’ll call you when your drink is ready.”_

The young man went back to his table, a smile playing on his lips.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon started making the coffee right away. This was his blend, one thing he had always been proud of. It was the first time he made something that really hit off in this shop. He put the blend in the coffee machine and started brewing it. As he was preparing the drink, he was completely captivated by everything, just like always. When it comes to coffee, Junmyeon forgets the world. As the aroma of coffee goes into his nose, his eyes are fixated in the cup in front of him.

After being finished preparing the drink, he sets it on a tray and started out by calling the man.

 _“One cup of the Universe’s coffee for sir Sehun?”,_ he said warily, self-conscious as well.

Sehun stood up from his chair to get the coffee that he bought. However, just as soon as he got his tray and was heading back to his table, he suddenly tripped, and the coffee fell. It was such a mess that Sehun immediately panicked.

The next thing Junmyeon knew, he automatically ran towards Sehun because he saw the young lad trying to dry the coffee splattered floor. Luckily, the glass was not broken, only that the coffee was spilled.

 _“Hey, are you okay?”_ , Junmyeon said to Sehun making sure the latter was not hurt or anything by the fall.

 _“Yes, I’m sorry. I tend to be a bit clumsy at times.”_  
_“It’s alright. Accidents happen. Would you like another cup?”_  
_“Ah yes please. I’m really sorry. Same blend please.”_  
_“Okay, just sit back down and I’ll deliver it to you.”_

Junmyeon made another cup of coffee then walked over to Sehun’s table to deliver it. The funny thing is that when he looked over, the man was staring at him the whole time. He didn’t know how to feel about it so instead, he disregarded it. When he reached the man’s table, he served the cup of coffee.

 _“Here you go. Enjoy your coffee and have a nice day.”_  
_“Thank you. Here, it’s 5000 won, right?”,_ Sehun said, handing Junmyeon a couple of bills.  
_“No, don’t worry. It was an accident, so it’s on the house.”,_ Junmyeon replied, trying to give a smile.

And then Sehun smiled back at him and he didn’t know how to react to it so instead, he went back to the counter and busied himself.  
For the whole day, Junmyeon was in trance, he didn’t know exactly what is happening with him, but one thing is for sure: he can’t help but think about the smile that Sehun gave him.

************Present time*************

Junmyeon comes back to reality at the sound of the bell from the door.  
A man wearing an all-black outfit comes in, confidently walking to the counter as if he has a purpose for coming here.

 _“Good day, how can I help you?”_  
_“One iced Americano, please.”_  
_“Would that be all?”_  
_“Yes.”,_ the man says, handing a few bills _._  
_“I repeat, that would be one iced Americano for? What is your name, sir?”_  
_“Yixing.”_  
_“For Sir Yixing then. Please take a seat, I’ll call you when it’s ready.”_  
_“Thank you.”_

Junmyeon made the mistake of glancing over as Yixing removed his sunglasses because suddenly, another bout of memories flooded him.


End file.
